is forever long enough?
by love of eternity
Summary: Something is changing… Bella is doing things she never thought she will be able to do. After she discovers her family’s secret she will never be the same. Will she stay with the love of her life? Will she become a true Cullen as planned? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

This is going to be our first Christmas as a married couple, the first Christmas of our forever I love him so much I still can't find a present which would be anywhere near as perfect; I have nothing to give to my one and only love.

"Hey!" Alice said, cheerful as always, her smile so big that it tickled her ears and made her smile even harder. "What's up?" she asked, although I know she knows.

"Don't worry you'll find something today, we are going Christmas shopping! All of us are going and then the girls and the boys will split so we can get our presents. We are going to have so much fun, and we could get you a dress for Christmas, I know just the one!"

"Alice… I'm not sure that I'm up to it."  
"Nonsense! If you don't come Edward would want to stay too and besides when will you get another time to do your Christmas shopping Edward won't let you out of his sight until after Christmas after a whole day without you!"  
"Fine, but you have to help me…"  
"Bella… you know he loves you no matter what, and that the last thing he would want is for you to stress over a present for him which he probably thinks he doesn't deserve. And besides I've seen what you get him and its going to be perfect so don't worry. Oh and you know, not all presents need to be bought at a store." At that moment I knew she was right, all this time I was looking for something that I could buy for a vampire who has everything. I don't know what I'm going to get him but it would be straight from the heart and that is the only thing that matters.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed me goodbye.  
"I love you too, and I'll see you in a few hours once we finish. Take care of my heart." He kissed me again and then went off with Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle.

Alice came running up to me and pulled me away with her to the music store where she was getting Edward his gift. She was getting him a new mini grand piano which he could fit in his room and play for me, it was a present for both of us but I knew she was getting me something else.

"Oooo!! Look at this one Rose, don't you just love it?!" It was beautiful, it was pitch black like his eyes when he's thirsty and it had topaz decorations, it was just amazing…  
"It's beautiful" I said practically speechless.  
"Yes it is, he will love it!" Rose commented. I suddenly heard one of my favorite songs playing in the shop, I started singing along when a voice so beautiful I was sure it couldn't be mine, came 

out of my lungs. It was then I knew what I was going to get him. Luckily Rose and Alice were too busy listening and tuning the piano to hear me and therefore my present would remain a secret, from Rose at least.

At the end of the day I got a present for everyone, for Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle, although I knew what to get Edward I wasn't anywhere near finished, mainly because I haven't started yet. I had 3 weeks which meant two hunting trips to finish my present, he was being very careful these past few weeks. I knew what I was getting him, but I never knew I could sing before this, I never knew I had the voice of an angel.

"It's time for Christmas carols!" Alice screamed through the house cheerfully. I can't sing! It will ruin my present! I have to get out of this… but how?

"Alice please.. do I really have to?" It was then I heard his soothing velvety voice,  
"Yea Alice, I think me and Bella can skip the carols this year."I was scared he was remembering a year ago before we got married, we sang Christmas carols and I sounded like an old crow with a sore throat, what was happening to me?  
"Fine! You can skip the carols but you have to join us for the dancing… please!!" I heard Edward giggle and I knew it was the end of me because I could barely walk without tripping over!  
"Okay, we'll dance…" I answered, Edward looked at me very confused as Alice walked away with a wide grin on her face.  
"I never thought I would live to see you voluntarily agree to dance without a fight. "He giggled and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Yea I know, I'm just as surprised as you are. I don't know what came over me." I kissed him gently, and got some cloths out of the wardrobe.  
"Do you mind if I have a human minute?" he grinned "of course not dear, have as many as you need, I'm never going anywhere.

As I took my warm shower I felt all of my muscles untangle themselves and rest on my body. As I got dressed in one of the dresses Alice got me I started humming a simple melody, I stopped right away when I realized that Edward was in the room next to me and could probably hear every note. When I opened the bathroom door he was there waiting anxiously to kiss me.  
"You're the most beautiful thing in the world" He whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.  
"I love you" I whispered back, "I love you more" he objected. Before I had time to say that it is not possible the singing downstairs stopped and Alice called us down threatening that if we don't she will make us regret that we were alive. To tell you the truth I was quit scared both from Alice and the fact I needed to dance in about 30 seconds.

Edward carried me down the stairs bridal style "You know I can walk right?" he giggled, "Yes but that is nowhere near as fun!" Before I knew it we were dancing and I didn't trip, step, fall, bump even once the whole night which was quite unusual I had to admit.  
"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"Edward whispered in my ear.  
"No it wasn't, surprisingly I didn't fall even once." I said with a huge grin.

Edward pov:

Finally, we were in my room lying on the bed while I was humming her lullaby it was almost two in the morning and I knew she was tired after all the dancing. But then when I heard the clock downstairs strike two it happened. Bella suddenly started shining, shining more brightly than even vampires in the sun. She was brighter than the sun. It was a beautiful sight. However I knew that it wasn't normal for any human to just light up in the middle of the night.

I didn't want to wake her up; she hasn't been sleeping well in the last couple of days. And we could always take care of it in the morning.

_Edward, did you see that, she was so bright I couldn't even see her in my vision, what's going on? – Alice._

Sometimes I just hate listening to other people's thoughts, especially while I'm looking at my angel, I never liked anything disturbing me then, but I knew that Alice was right. Something is wrong with my Bella and I will find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Bella POV:

"Good morning to all you sleepy heads!" I heard Emmet call from downstairs.  
"good morning dear, sorry about Emmet, he is a bit excited about the presents. How was your sleep?" he asked while walking over to my side.  
" I can't say that I slept well, but it was better than yesterday." I replied, kissing him gently on his lips. He looked troubled with my answer, he was keeping something away from me, but it's Christmas so I will deal with it later. "Could I have a human minute?"  
"Of course, he kissed me one last time before I got into the bathroom where the blue dress I wanted to wear today was hanging neatly on the door. I love Alice, I wanted his present to be perfect. I hummed a familiar melody one last time while I got ready for the day.

"Good morning everyone!" I said cheerfully walking down the stair, waiting for the moment I will fall and my dearest will catch me at the bottom, but it never happened, I saw the confusion on Edward's face as well. When I reached the bottom I hugged him and whispered merry Christmas in his ear. He kissed me and then we made our way to the tree.

Emmet was already as excited as a dog so he and Rosalie went first. By the time he finished opening his presents he was so happy, he could jump up in the air and do five somersaults before landing on the ground. Next were Alice and Jasper, while Alice did her best to look surprised Jasper let in the feelings of the others making him even happier. Carlisle and Esme didn't want any gifts, they were just happy to have a loving family so that meant that I was next. I really didn't want anything but since I couldn't do anything to stop them I just had to accept my presents.

"Open ours first!" Emmet cried his eyes so big, I quickly unwrapped the beautiful golden wrapping to find three plays which were written by Shakespeare. I had read all of them but the last of my copies was so old some of the words were rubbed off.  
"Thank you so much… I love it!" then it was Jasper's and Alice's present.  
"Do you like it?" A high pitched voice sang musically. I looked at the book and found that it was a music book, like the one's Edward has for his compositions, but the pages of this one were golden and beautiful. I knew that Alice knows about my present for Edward and I also knew that she won't destroy it.  
"We know that one of your favorite things is your lullaby, and we thought that in this book Edward can write you more songs." I felt the tears running down my cheeks and finally when I could get the words to come out of my mouth i said "thank you so much, and Edward you have to promise me to write me more songs in this book… please?"

"It would be more than my pleasure." He said and kissed me gently. I now got my present from Carlisle ad Esme, it was a play also written by Shakespeare with his own dedication and signature.  
"I can't take this"  
"sure you can, it means a lot more to you then it does for us and you will have much better significance for it than just putting it in the library." Esme debated my point. I knew i had to accept it, and that I love it so much so I just said thank you and then stared at the love f my life.  
"Love, I know you didn't want me to get you anything but I got something anyway and for you information I pay a lot of money."  
"You better not have." He gave me a box wrapped beautifully in gold wrapping paper with the words 'I love you' written over and over again in his beautiful elegant script. I opened it slowly cherishing every moment. The first thing I saw was a picture of him and me cuddling in our meadow and then I saw it. He made a locket and carved our picture into the front. The locket was heart shaped and on the back the words 'love' and 'forever' where carved beautifully. I finally opened the locket when I saw tears starting to slowly roll down my cheeks once again. Inside the locket was half of a broken heart I looked at Edward confused when I saw a locket just as beautiful as mine around his neck. I realized that inside his locket was the other half. On my heart the letter E was enscripted. I took it out, examining it from every side when I notices that on the other side of the inside of the locket the following phrase was written.

'_Take care of my heart, I left it with you.' _

At that moment I burst into tears and started hugging and kissing him, after all of this he turned to me and asked.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Oh yes! I love it and I will never ever take it off! Now help me put it on!" I kissed him again as I gave him the necklace. "Thank you" I whispered, kissing him again.

"Get a room!" Emmet shrieked.  
"Now it's your turn!" Alice screamed, knowing she was talking to Edward now, she grabbed his arm and carried him towards the tree.

Edward smiled and laughed as he received his gifts, my one was going to be second last, so I could bring him to our room where Alice's present would be, the new piano.

"Honey, now what did you get me?" He asked, his eyes as big as a puppy's.  
"I didn't spend a cent; I know you have everything so it was a bit hard to find the right thing… I hope you like it." I handed him a huge box, he opened the box and inside was a letter.

**Edward POV:**

_My dear and only love, Edward,_

_You don't know just how hard it was for me to find the right thing to get you, nothing I thought of was ever going to be enough to describe the love I feel for you…  
I hope you like my present, love and kisses…_

Bella.  
P.S. Go upstairs to our room I'll be waiting there, (How didn't you notice I left?) and do me a favor and say thank you to Alice. xoxo

I looked around me and no one was there. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, and there she was. My angel… Who on earth was I to deserve such a wonderful gift? It didn't matter because I could hear her lullaby playing in the background, that was when I noticed that it was my Bella playing I just listened my heart filled with content.

**Bella POV:**

I started playing my lullaby that I've been learning for the past few weeks, I played it nowhere near as good as he did but it's the thought that counts right? And then I started singing the words I wrote for my lullaby, the beautiful voice I discovered not so long ago filled the room. And far too soon it was over. I looked at Edward, he was shocked!

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Why on Earth would you keep that wonderful, wonderful voice a secret? Oh Bella you will be the death of me, you really are…" I knew that if tears could come out of his eyes they would.  
"Honestly Edward, I didn't know until a few weeks ago when I decided to make it your present."  
"I believe you…" he kissed me and turned to face Alice. "Thank you, it is beautiful."

I was finally in bed and for the first time in so long I had a good night sleep, well except for that dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is late, I've been having a lot of projects and assignments I didn't find any time to write. Well here it is… **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 3:**

_I was finally in bed and for the first time in so long I had a good night sleep, well except for that dream. _

_It was late and I was finally asleep, I could still feel Edward's cold hard arms holding tight. How I wish he would never let go. I shivered and before I could take a breath Edward was back with another blanket. It suddenly turned warm, very, very warm I knew I was having a dream, the sun was blazing hot and I could feel it burning my skin. In the start I couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black. It felt like I was staring into Edward's eyes again on that first biology lesson. Then Everything went bright, and like the big bang suddenly all of the stars appeared before me, glowing brightly. _

_I felt like I had so much power, like I could control everything. I felt like one wrong thought could change the existence of everything. As I felt the power building up in my body I felt emotions, such strong emotions that I only truly felt this way before towards one person… and that person is Edward._

I woke up to see the face of my Greek God looking down on me. In the start I was in shock, I thought his face got more beautiful more defined. And his golden eyes were lit by millions of golden flames. At this moment I was happy again that he couldn't read my mind, he shouldn't know that he has that kind of effect on me. I looked into Edward's eyes again and with the pure love that radiated from his eyes I also felt the worry.

"Edward, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing love, I just have a few questions. However I made you breakfast first."  
He picked me up in his arms and carried me gently down the stairs, as if he was afraid that if he made the wrong move I would dissolve into his arms. I looked at the table, he made my favorite, blueberry pancakes.  
"Edward you shouldn't have! I would have been fine with some cereal…"  
"Yes I know that dear, but then I won't get to spoil you and tell me… what would be the fun in that."  
"Well... I guess you're right. You do spoil me too much."  


"Bella, I wanted to say thank you again. I love you with all my heart and soul and your Christmas gift couldn't have been more wonderful." I was very happy he liked my gift, I felt like it was nothing compared to his. However I was happy that he said that he loved me with his soul. I meant he believed he had one.

"Bella…" Edward started to say, as the worry I saw in his eyes earlier on came back.  
"Yes Edward, my love"  
"Yesterday night… did you dream of anything?" I was confused by his question, he usually knows what I dream about for he hears me talk about it.  
"Yes I did Edward, but wouldn't you already know, having listening to me all night?"  
"Well normally yes, but yesterday you didn't talk…" he trailed off, I knew he wasn't saying everything but I thought that he will get to it in time.  
"Well Edward I actually had a really weird dream, one that I have never had before…" I was cut off as I saw his eyes trail off to a sound only he could hear.  
"Bella, Carlisle wants to talk to us, it is about last night, he wants to hear about the dream as well."  
"Okay." Before I knew it he picked me up and carried me upstairs and into the study where Carlisle was sitting down behind the table writing something on a piece of paper.  
"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Carlisle asked, and I could sense the double meaning to his question.  
"Well good morrow to you too Carlisle, I slept very well except for a particular dream I had. This one I have never had before…" I told them the whole dream, about the burning, the stars, the overruling power and the strong knowledge that I felt of love. I told them how I felt like I owned the emotion, like nobody knew what it truly meant but me. When I finished there was a silent pause, then Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, yesterday at night… supposedly while having the dream… you… glowed…"  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused, since when do humans glow?  
"Bella love, yesterday at night you started glowing like a star. Brighter than a star! It was a thousand times brighter than vampires in the sun. you looked spectacular!"  
"But humans don't glow Edward! What's wrong with me?"  
"Well Bella we are not sure, that is why I would like to perform some tests and research maybe I can find out something from the library." Carlisle explained. It didn't look like I had any choice. Carlisle let me and Edward go to his room, letting me think of everything that was happening. Edward put Debussy on in the process of trying to calm me down. The he sniffed, and sniffed again. And his next question I was not expecting.

"Bella… Are you using a new shampoo?"  
"What Edward? No! But why does that matter anyway?" he smiled. "You know that's not fair." I 

muttered.  
"Well darling you simply smell even more alluring and delicious than ever. But more so to both sides of me… the man and the monster."  
"Oh no Edward, I'm making this even harder for you! I'm a horrible person! But I don't know what I did, I never changed anything!"  
"Well Bella… We'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
